1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to improvements in or relating to pumps, in particular to pumps in air conditioning installations.
2. Brief Description of the Related Art
In air-conditioning installations within buildings, atmospheric moisture is extracted from the air by condensation. The condensate needs to be disposed of and typically this is arranged by pumping the condensate away from an evaporator unit, usually installed externally of the building, to a drain. Typically the pipework for the air-conditioning is carried by channels suspended from ceilings or in ducting or conduits for protection. Pumps involved in air-conditioning installations are often bulky and obtrusive as they need to be located in a position convenience for servicing. The present invention seeks to address this problem.
According to the present invention there is provided, in one aspect, a pump assembly for use in an air conditioning system, the pump assembly comprising a pump having a pump inlet and a pump outlet, and wherein the pump inlet is in fluid communication with a reservoir, said reservoir being formed integrally with the pump assembly and said reservoir having a reservoir inlet in fluid communication with a first fluid-carrying pipe of an air-conditioning installation; wherein the pump outlet is in fluid communication with a second fluid-carrying pipe of an air-conditioning installation.
Preferably, the pump assembly includes a float switch arrangement and adapted to cause actuation of the pump when a level of fluid within the reservoir exceeds a first predetermined level. More preferably, the float switch is adapted to cause actuation of an alarm when the level of fluid within the reservoir exceeds a second predetermined level, said second predetermined level being greater than the first predetermined level.
Preferably, the float switch arrangement comprises a sensor housing projecting into the reservoir, housing at least one sensor, suitably of the Hall effect semiconductor type, at a position defining said first predetermined level and a magnetic float free to move axially about the sensor housing.
In a second aspect, there is provided a conduit elbow having a first opening and a second opening and integrally housing a pump assembly as defined above.
Preferably, the elbow further includes at least one channel for receipt, in use, of cables and/or further pipework.